As DRAMs increase in memory cell density, there is a continuous challenge to maintain a sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area. It is important that storage node capacitor cell plates be large enough to retain an adequate charge or capacitance in spite of parasitic capacitances and noise which may be present during circuit operation. The principal way of retaining high cell capacitance with increasing cell density is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three dimensional cell capacitors, such as trenched or stacked capacitors.
One way of increasing capacitance is to roughen the interfacing surfaces of the capacitor, thereby maximizing the area for stored capacitance. Such techniques are shown by way of example in T. Mine et al., "Capacitance-Enhanced Stacked-Capacitor with Engraved Storage Electrode for Deep Submicron DRAMs", taken from Extended Abstracts of the 21st Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Tokyo, pp. 137-140, 1989; H. Watanabe et al., "A New Stacked Capacitor Structure Using Hemispherical-Grain (HSG) Poly-Silicon Electrodes", taken from Extended Abstracts of the 22nd (1990 International) Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Sendai, pp. 873-876, 1990; Hayashide et al., "Fabrication of Storage Capacitance-Enhanced Capacitors with a Rough Electrode" taken from Extended Abstracts of the 22nd (1990 International) Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Sendai, pp. 869-872; Fazan et al., "Thin Nitride Films on Textured Polysilicon to Increase Multimegabit DRAM Cell Charge Capacity", taken from IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 11, No. 7, Jul. 7, 1990; and Fazan et al., "Electrical Characterization of Textured Interpoly Capacitors For Advanced Stacked DRAMs". No admission is made as to whether each of these documents is prior art to this submission.
One common material utilized as one of the opposing capacitor plates is polysilicon which has been implanted with a material to make it conductive, i.e. it is conductively doped. It would be desirable in semiconductor wafer processing to develop improved methods of forming capacitors which have at least one polysilicon plate, and which include improved methods for roughening such polysilicon plate to maximize its surface area and thereby the resultant capacitance of the finished construction.